Plasma discharge is the technique utilized in wide fields such as ozone generators, electric dust collection devices, air cleaners, and harmful gas decomposition devices. As the plasma generator for using this plasma discharge, a packed-bed type plasma generator in which spherical dielectric members having 1 to 3 mm diameters are packed between two electrodes arranged in a coaxial cylindrical state and a high voltage is applied between the two electrodes to thereby generate plasma in the vicinity of contact points of the spherical dielectric members is widely known. Further, when a fluid is supplied to the packed-bed type plasma generator, the plasma and substances in the fluid react and the substances break down etc. resulting in a change of the ingredients or composition of the fluid. Due to this, the properties of the fluid can be changed (hereinafter, also referred to as “reformed”).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2001-247485
However, when reforming a fluid by a packed-bed type plasma generator, it was necessary to supply the fluid in a space packed with spherical dielectric members, so there was the problem of a large pressure loss of the treated fluid. Further, if there was a particulate state impurity in the treated fluid, this particulate state impurity was removed by surface adsorption of this at the spherical dielectric members, so there was the problem of a low removal efficiency of the particulate-state impurity.
Accordingly, a plasma generator able to reduce the pressure loss of the treated fluid and able to remove the particulate state impurity in the treated fluid with a high efficiency and a discharge device and a reactor using that plasma generator have been demanded.